


Falling for you

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Many a drop of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally reveals to Tony why his nickname of "Captain Virgin" bothers him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for you

"Tony, I'm serious!" He said, already worn out from arguing with the other man. In the six months since New York, they'd all moved into the tower and now were starting to feel like more of a family than a team. So it was only fair that he and Tony still fought like siblings.

Not "sexually oblivious morons" as Clint dubbed them.

The nickname made him blush, he couldn't deny his attraction to Tony and hoped that it didn't show as much as he thought it did.

The man could still be aggravating as hell though.

"Alright Captain Virgin." Tony laughed as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth. He knew he should ignore the jest, him and Tony said much worse to each other on a daily basis, each giving as good as they got.

But for some reason, this one hurt in a way the other never did. Maybe he was tired, maybe it had been a long day, it didn't really matter and it was like something in him finally snapped.

"Shut up Tony, just shut up!" He can't help as his voice cracks. "You think I'm alone and a virgin because I want to be! The reason I'm a virgin is because the person I love died before we could ever be together!" He feels the sickly sensation of loneliness twist in his chest, embarrassed and somehow relieved at finally being able to tell anyone. "He died. I had to watch him die." He whispers, images flashing of the train and his hand so close and the falling and the horrible silence that engulfed him afterward.

"You mean... Bucky?" Tony says back just as quietly.

"When I rescued him, I finally told him I loved him. And he said he loved me too." He feels a tear streak down his cheek, unaware that he had started crying at all.

"Steve... I'm sorry. I had no idea... I know what its like to lose people, people you love. And the best thing you can do is try to remember how much they loved you and how much they would want you to be happy." Tony trails off, awkwardly placing a hand on his shoulder. In that gesture, he felt reassurance and acceptance, somehow something so little meaning so much.

"Its fine Tony, you couldn't have." He says, trying to keep his emotions under control. Pouring his heart out to his current crush about his past love was doing awful things to his heart.

"But you're not alone, you have us... And I'm sure Nat would be all too happy to find someone to set you up with." He says with a smirk, which somehow doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hmph, I'm sure she would. But... uh... I don't think that'd be a good idea right now." He says, attempting a smile. Of course, he should have known better than to assume Tony would just leave it at that.

"Why not? Our jobs literally come with the promise that every day could be our last. You gotta carpe diem that bitch." 

"Ummm, I just... it wouldn't be fair to the other person." He says, looking for a subtle way out of the conversation.

"Why not? Cause no one could possibly be as handsome as you?" Tony says, smirking.

"Because... because right now I sort of have feelings for someone else." He trails off as he finishes the sentence.

"Bucky?" Tony asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"No, actually the funny thing is Bucky would probably hate this guy, probably wanna give him a smack to the head." He says, imagining Bucky and Tony talking. Something would probably be on fire within 5 minutes and Bucky would be yelling about 'Steve's little shit of a boy toy'. 

"Oh really, who then?" And maybe Steve is just imagining the hopefulness in his eyes.

"Well, when I first met him, I had to admit he was a bit brash. Downright annoying actually. We really didn't get along at first. But then I started to see him for who he really was. Not just some spoiled punk, but a caring and brilliant guy who can be the nicest when he thinks you're not paying attention." He says, moving closer and closer to Tony, til there's barely an inch between them. "Bucky will always have a place in my heart, but I know he would want me to be happy. And you make me happy. Annoyed and aggravated at times, but happy. And I think I could make you happy."

Before he can even comprehend what's going on, he feels Tony's lips on his, crashing in his, his arms wrapping around him.

"Steve... you do make me happy." He whispers before kissing him again. "And I promise I won't call you Captain Virgin anymore."

"Well maybe after a few dates, you won't have to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!  
> Unless they're rude. Then eat my shorts.


End file.
